Gasparde Pirates
|bounty = 152,000,000 |captain = Gasparde }} The Gasparde Pirates were a pirate crew that appeared in the fourth movie. They were headed by former Marine officer, "General" Gasparde, and his right-hand man, Needless. Jolly Roger Their flag is something of a rarity, as it is a standard Marine flag, crossed out with a red X. This is a sign of Gasparde's defection from the Marines. Crew members have the symbol tattooed with the X replaced by two crossed swords. Crew Members Crew Strength It seems that the crew is roughly above average for Grand Line pirates, reaching into the Grand Line and winning in the Dead End Race every time before meeting the Straw Hat Pirates (however every time was due to cheating), and were strong enough to defeat the pirate Willy and his crew of fish-men. They, however, were not strong enough against the likes of Shuraiya and Luffy, as they fell at their hands. The crew also seemed to be almost entirely reliant on its two main fighters, their captain Gasparde and his right-hand man Needless; with Gasparde being the more powerful of the two due to his powerful Ame Ame no Mi abilities. Ship The Salamander is the Gasparde Pirates' ship. Originally a Marine ship, Gasparde stole it when he defected, and modified it to suit his new pirate tastes. It is a large steam-powered ship, with many innocent civilians that Gasparde abducted serving as the labor force in the engine room. Gasparde claimed that he likes the ship, and reprimanded Needless for causing collateral damage on it during the fight against Shuraiya. Nevertheless, he was prepared to abandon it when a typhoon was heading towards it, which destroyed the ship after the boiler room was crippled by Biera overloading it. Other Information Despite the lower echelon looking up to their captain due to his reputation and strength and even using his name to induce fear in others, the crew has absolutely no sense of camaraderie, as Gasparde sees his crew as nothing but "underlings", refusing to acknowledge, let alone protect, anyone who failed him and literally tossing them away like garbage, while the right-hand man Needless and ruse-member Shuraiya both wanted to kill the captain (though for different reasons). Some members are even forced to join as workers in the boiler room, making this one of the few known crews to forcefully recruit members. History Past The captain of the crew, Gasparde, was a former Marine officer who stole the ship he was assigned to and made a break for it with his crew. Together, they won the Dead End Race several times (through cheating) in order to cure boredom. They also ravaged villages and forced citizens to work on board; with some of their known victims being Adelle Bascùd, Biera, and Shuraiya Bascùd. Biera was amongst the many forced by Gasparde to join as the stoker of the ship, and Shuraiya joined as a ruse in order to get his revenge for his parents and sister. Aside from Biera, other laborers were also forced to work in the boiler room. Also, Anaguma, Biera's assistant, tried to become a full-fledged member in order to save her grandpa, and was instructed to kill a pirate in order to be qualified. Dead End Adventure Upon participating in another Dead End Race, the crew was confronted by the Straw Hat Pirates, which brought about a conflict as the captain Monkey D. Luffy found Gasparde's disrespect for his crew despicable, shown when Luffy defeated a peon, Gasparde ordered Needless to toss said peon away like garbage. The Gasparde Pirates were defeated when Adelle's "Grandpa" increased the pressure of the boiler room, blowing up the ship while Shuraiya beat the first mate, Needless, and Luffy took down their captain, Gasparde. Afterwards, their ship was destroyed by a typhoon. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Гаспарда it:Pirati di Gaspardi fr:L'Équipage de Gasparde pl:Załoga Gasparde'a Category:Non-Canon Former Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups